csavfandomcom-20200214-history
Who I Am
''Who I Am ''is the second studio album by American recording artist Kate Logan. It was released on October 2008, by Fach Records. The lead single from the album, "Let's Dance", premiered on On Air with Ryan Seacrest and was officially released on June 2008. The album debuted at number 1 on Billboard 200 selling 278,000 copies in its first week. Background and development Who I Am is Logan's second studio album. She believed it was her "truthful record", where she was going to "show everyone what Kate Logan is all about.", which was supposed to be reflected by the album's title. Logan further explained the album was also appropriately titled because it portrayed her "stepping away from just a teenage singer into her real self". She also decided to title the album after the song "You Think You Know Me" because it was "one of her favorite songs". Logan believed that compared to previous albums, Who I Am was "grown-up and "just a little more creative." Logan aimed to incorporate a sound influenced by electronic music, saying "the writing is definitely different". According to Logan, the album documented, in depth, the events that occurred in her life in a year span. She expressed that, through each song, a listener could discover something about her. Singles "Let's Dance" was released on June 17, 2008 as the lead single from Who I Am, through digital distribution. It received mixed reviews from contemporary critics, several of which stating it was "a little generic, compared to songs like 'Anything' or 'Say Ok'". "Let's Dance" enjoyed worldwide commercial success, becoming a top ten hit on charts in Australia, Japan, Norway, and the United States. "Identified" was released August 18, 2008 as the second single from Who I Am; ''The single had much success, appearing in the top 10 on charts in Austria, Belgium, Germany, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. In the US Billboard Hot 100 it peaked at number two and became the most successful single from the album on charts worldwide. "Turn Around" was released on November 6, 2008 as the third single from the album. The song was received as lackluster by music critics, who said it was a little too safe and had no depth. The song failed to match success of its antecessors, reaching its highest peak at number eight on the UK Singles Chart. The fourth and final single from the album was "Baby Doll", which features Jessica Reid. The r&b influenced song reached good numbers in the US and in Canada, but failed to make an impact elsewhere. The music video was the most controversial from the era, portraying both Logan and Reid as high school lolitas. '''Critical reception' At Metacritic, Who I Am received a weighted score of 58 out of 100 from review aggregate website Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average reviews", based on 17 reviews from music critics. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic gave Who I Am 3.5 stars out of 5, saying the album "offers some very good pop moments, however it never gets personal as it's supposed to be judging by its title". Dave Simpson of The Guardian opined, "On Who I Am, she goes more personal when it comes about her, but the songwriting, in general, falls off compared to her debut". The New York Times writer Claire Lobenfeld gave a mixed review to the album, citing "Bland production and weak songwriting, making it merely a suggestion of the kind of artist Kate Logan could be." Spin's Jordan Sargent called Who I Am Logan's "less honest than her debut record", further stating: "Where her past album felt cliche but painfully sincere on relationships, Who I Am ''comes off as safe and overly sanitized". '''Track listing' Standard tracks Bonus tracks